Storm
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: A storm hits East High and the students are stuck there. Gabriella get's scared and Troy is there to comform her. Will one bet be the difference between friendship or something more? TROYELLA with hints of chaylor, zekepay and jelsi
1. Chapter 1

Storm

Snow was blowing wildly around outside. Troy and the wildcats were sitting in homeroom listening to Mrs Darbus drone on about the theatre. Taylor noticed that everyone was getting slightly worried about the storm outside. A knocked on the classroom door snapped everyone out of their reverie.

"Yes?" Mrs Darbus asked.

"Sorry Mrs Darbus but Mr Matsui wants everyone to listen to the radio" a young student said.

"Very well" Mrs Darbus nodded. "Thank you" The young student nodded and closed the door as Mrs Darbus walked over to the radio.

"Do you think anything's wrong?" Gabriella asked Troy quietly. Troy looked over at Gabriella.

"I don't know" Troy answered as Mrs Darbus turned on the radio.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Albuquerque is going to be hit with one heck of a storm. Already the power has been cut to more than half the state and the storm is steadily getting worse. I advise everyone not to venture outside as temperatures are dropping quickly. There have already been numerous reports of people_-" no-one was able to hear the rest of the report as the power was suddenly cut. Some of the girls screamed. After a few minutes a torch lit up the room.

"Alright everyone calm down. Please everyone buddy up and I shall go and see what's going on. Please no-one leave the classroom." Mrs Darbus said as she placed another torch on the desk. As soon as Mrs Darbus had left the room Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Martha, Jason and Kelsi walked over to where Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the ground.

"It can't be that bad out there can it?" Sharpay asked as she snuggled up to Zeke. Gabriella looked at how Sharpay and Zeke were sitting with each other and wished she could be like that with Troy.

"It's starting to get cold in here" Kelsi said rubbing her arms. At that moment Mrs Darbus arrived back in the classroom. Everyone looked at her expectedly. Even Chad.

"The power and the heating have all been shut down. All we can do is ride this storm out but there are warnings it's going to get a lot worse. I've brought blankets for all of you but there aren't that many so you will have to share with someone." Mrs Darbus said as she began handing out blankets. Gabriella stood up and walked over to the window. Taylor watched Gabriella and noticed that she had a distant look in her eyes.

"Troy" she called out. Troy looked up from getting a blanket. He caught Taylor's eyes and she pointed over to Gabriella. He looked over and saw her wrap her arms around herself. As he started to walk over to her he smiled inwardly at the thought of one day being able to just hold Gabriella.

Gabriella stood looking out the window at the snow whirling past. She was scared because she knew that her mother was home sick. She suddenly felt something warm drape over her shoulders. She turned around and saw Troy wrapping half the blanket over her.

"Hey" Gabriella said quietly.

"You alright?" Troy asked while wrapping the blanket tighter around them. Gabriella unconsciously leaned backwards into Troy.

"Yea I'm just thinking."

"What about" Troy asked while watching the snow fly violently around outside. Gabriella sighed before answering.

"My mum has been sick for the last two weeks. She's been getting worse Troy" Gabriella said as a tear slid down her cheek. Troy saw this and he hugged her tighter and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"She'll be okay" Troy whispered in her ear.

"I don't know anymore Troy. I really don't know anymore" Gabriella whispered as she turned around and tightly hugged Troy.

"Come on. Let's go and sit with the others." Troy said. Gabriella nodded and followed Troy to where the others were sitting.

Two hours the storm had not eased up. In fact it had been getting worse. Taylor woke up from her nap and looked around at all her friends. Kelsi had a piece of music in front of her and it looked like she was trying to teach Jason how to read music. Ryan was sleeping next to Sharpay and Zeke who were talking quietly with each other. Chad was asleep leaning against the bookcase snoring loudly. A soft laugh coming from Gabriella caused Taylor to look in her direction. Troy and Gabriella were having thumb wars.

"You are so going to lose Montez" Troy said. Gabriella laughed and shook her head. Gabriella used her other hand to motion Troy to lean in closer. Her heart beat faster as Troy came within inches of her face.

"I'll tell you a secret. In case you haven't noticed I've already beaten you 8 times" Gabriella said grinning.

"That's only because I let you win."

"Troy why don't you just accept the fact that I beat you"

"Because I'm not going down without a fight" troy said. What neither of them noticed was that they were still holding each other's hand.

"Let's make a bet" Troy suddenly said.

"I'm listening"

"Last game. If you win..."

"If I win... you have to give me your red jumper" Gabriella said excitedly. Troy laughed. Whenever Gabriella came over to his house she would always wear his red east high jumper.

"Deal. And if I win..." Taylor watching from the background suddenly had an idea.

"If Troy wins he has to kiss you" Taylor said. Both Gabriella and Troy quickly turned their heads to face Taylor. Both mouths were open.

"Wh...what?" Gabriella asked.

"The bet. If you win you get his jumper. If Troy wins he has to kiss you."

"Why?" Gabriella asked still dazed by the whole thing.

"Oh my gosh. Are you two really that bind to each other's feelings? Just trust me that you will both win if Troy wins." Taylor said smirking. Gabriella noticed that Taylor had been looking at her when she was talking and blushed deeply.

"Deal" Troy said. Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Deal?" Gabriella asked weakly. Troy noticed that her voice sounded scared and unsure.

"Deal Montez" Gabriella sighed before talking.

"Deal" The thumb wars started up again. Taylor could see that Gabriella was debating on whether or not to let Troy win so she decided to distract her.

"Hey Gabs?"

"Yea?" Gabriella asked while not looking up.

"Did I tell you that my sister is coming to visit tomorrow?"

"What?! Sally's coming home?" Gabriella asked excitedly while momentarily losing concentration in the game. Troy quickly took the opportunity and made his move to win the game.

"I win" Troy said while Taylor sat back smirking. Gabriella quickly looked down at their hands and saw that Troy's thumb was pinning hers down. She looked up and met Troy's eyes. Troy could tell she was scared that he had won the bet.

"You win" she shakily said.

"Troy, you won the bet. Shouldn't you be claiming your part of the prize?" Taylor said. Troy looked up at Taylor and saw her smiling at the two. He looked back at Gabriella and moved his hand so that he was holding hers. Gabriella looked down at their hands and then up to meet Troy's eyes. Troy let a small smile play on his lips before he started to lean in slowly. Gabriella started to 

lean in as well. Just as their lips were about to touch the door burst open and Coach Bolton walked in. Troy and Gabriella quickly jumped apart. Taylor inwardly groaned when she saw that they had been so close.

"Dad what's going on?" Troy asked. Jack Bolton quickly looked at his son before addressing Mrs Darbus.

"We need everyone in the gym immediately" Jack said before walking out to the next classroom. Mrs Darbus quickly stood up and started ushering students out the door towards the gym. Troy stood up and grabbed Gabriella's hand to help her up. The rest of the wildcats followed suit.

"Do you think anything is wrong?" Kelsi asked

"There's only one way to find out" Troy said as he began to lead everyone to the gym. Gabriella quickly walked up to Troy.

"Troy I'm scared. What if it's really bad out there?" Troy stopped walking and turned around to face Gabriella. He looked into her eyes and saw that her usual sparkle was no longer there but replaced with a mixture of fear and insecurity. Troy smiled softly before drawing Gabriella in for a hug. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his torso and held on tightly.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay" Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear. Troy's breath on her ear made her shiver slightly before she pulled back a little. \

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not" Gabriella laughed.

"Then why did you say that?"

"To make you feel better" Troy said while smiling. Gabriella laughed softly before leaning up and kissing Troy on the cheek. When Gabriella pulled back and saw Troy grinning she bushed.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"You know Brie; you still haven't given me my prize from our bet." Troy said smirking. Gabriella looked down at her feet. The blush on her face intensifying. Gabriella suddenly felt two fingers under her chin lifting her face up. She 

looked up to meet Troy's eyes. Troy started to lean in but a loud crash coming from the classroom caused Troy to jump and Gabriella to scream. The wind started blowing in the hallway.

"What's happening?" Gabriella screamed to be heard over the wind.

"I don't know!" Troy replied. Chad suddenly appeared in the hallway.

"Troy! Gabby! Quickly come to the gym!" Troy looked at Gabriella before grabbing her hand and running towards Chad. When they arrived at the gym they saw every student was in there huddled in groups.

"What's going on?" Troy asked everyone once they reached where they were sitting.

"It's too dangerous to be next to the windows. Several of them have already busted" Zeke explained to them.

"So that's what the loud crash was" Gabriella said as she rested her head on Troy's lap.

"So Troy did you like your prize?" Taylor asked suddenly. Everyone's heads turned towards her. Troy and Gabriella blushed slightly.

"What prize?" Chad asked. Gabriella sat up and tried to tell Taylor to drop the subject. Taylor purposefully ignored her.

"Troy and Gabby made a bet before. If Gabriella won she would get Troy's jumper and if he won he would have to kiss Gabriella."

"So are you two finally together now? Because personally I have had enough of you tw—"

"CHAD!" Troy yelled at him.

"What?" Chad innocently asked. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"So have you kissed her yet?" Troy and Gabriella looked at each other before blushing and looking away.

"No" Gabriella said quietly.

"So kiss now" Sharpay said.

"You can't just force them to kiss. It should happen in its own time" Kelsi said.

"But if they don't do it now they may never." Sharpay argued. Troy and Gabriella just sat back and listened to everyone arguing about their relationship.

"Why do I get the feeling like they have forgotten that we're actually here?" Gabriella asked while she giggled softly at her friends.

"Maybe because they are too busy arguing about a kiss." Gabriella stopped giggling and looked at Troy.

"You know with all the arguing those guys are doing about nothing really, do you want to give them something to talk about?" Troy asked.

"Like what?" Gabriella asked softly. Troy leaned in closer before whispering in her ear.

"Like this" he said before he softly captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make everyone stop arguing and look at them.

Troy pulled away from Gabriella and looked into her eyes. He saw that her normal sparkle was back and she had a smile playing her lips. Sharpay suddenly squealed and caused the attention of the entire gym to look in their direction.

"Nothing to see here" Taylor said as Sharpay blushed. Everyone returned to what they were doing. The gang all turned to look at Gabriella and Troy who were both blushing.

"Took you two long enough" Chad said before Taylor hit him upside the head.

"Chad you owe me 20 bucks" Zeke said.

"You guys bet on us?" Troy asked.

"Yea. I bet that you two would get together before the storm let up and Chad bet that you wouldn't be able to get together without some help" Zeke answered.

"Well technically the kiss wouldn't have happened tonight if Taylor hadn't made it part of the bet" Gabriella said. Chad smiled triumphantly while Zeke 

dropped his smile and dug out his wallet. He pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to Chad.

"You guys are unbelievable" Gabriella said while she snuggled up against Troy. Suddenly Mrs Darbus appeared carrying more blankets.

"Does anyone need a blanket?"

"We do" Troy said. He reached up and grabbed a blanket from Mrs Darbus and draped it over himself and Gabriella. Mrs Darbus walked away from the group handing more blankets out.

"Alright everyone lights out in 10 minutes." Coach Bolton announced across the gym. As everyone was getting comfortable Taylor looked over at everyone. Zeke and Sharpay were both leaning against the wall with the blanket talking with each other. Kelsi was leaning against Jason and her eyes were slowly closing. Jason was already asleep. She looked up at Chad who had his eyes closed but was slowly running his fingers through her hair. She looked over at Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella was sitting in front of Troy and was leaning against him with her eyes closed. Taylor watched as Troy was running his hands through her hair while occasionally placing kisses on her head. Taylor smiled before leaning closer into Chad and closing her eyes.

"_I guess there was something that was good about this storm"_ Taylor thought to herself before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey all. quite a few of you wanted me to continue this story and i finally have. Enjoy!!**

A few hours later the teachers were walking around carrying around bags of food taken from the vending machines. Jack Bolton walked over to the group with some of the food and stopped when he saw them, more importantly Troy. Troy was sitting against the wall of the gym staring out at the windows but what caught Jack's attention was the fact that Gabriella was leaning against Troy sleeping soundly and her fingers were interlaced with Troy's. Jack cleared his throat and Troy looked up at him. Jack looked back down at their hands and Troy followed his line of vision. He blushed as soon as he saw what his dad was looking at.

"I heard about her mother, how is she?" Jack quietly asked. Troy was shocked for a minute that his dad hadn't asked him about the fact that he was holding Gabriella's hand but quickly answered.

"She hasn't said much about it but I think she's alright. What's wrong with Mrs Montez?"

"Your mum called before and she told me about Maria's condition. She has a small brain tumour."

"Since when?" Troy asked after a pause.

"She found out about two weeks ago and Gabriella hasn't taken as well as she hoped. She's been so stressed and worried about her mum that she hasn't even noticed that her grades have dropped a bit." Jack said as he placed a small box of snacks next to Troy. Jack took one last look at Troy and Gabriella before walking away to hand out more food. Troy frowned as he was finally able to place the pieces together on why Gabriella had been a bit distant. A loud groan caused Troy to look over to his left where the rest of the gang lay. Troy saw Chad starting to sit up.

Chad started to stir after falling into a light sleep. He noticed that Taylor was using his legs as her pillow. Chad smiled softly before he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey man" Chad heard Troy say. Chad looked up and saw Troy looking at him.

"Hey" Chad answered tiredly. "Storm let up yet?"

"Not even close. It's gotten worse I think." Troy said as he brushed some of Gabriella's hair out of her face.

"Who would have thought that it would have taken a storm like this to bring you two together" Chad said while he watched Troy with Gabriella.

"Yea, although it couldn't of happened at a better time" Troy said as he looked out at the window. The lights suddenly flickered on in the gym and everyone let out a groan.

"Sorry everyone but the lights is automatic" Coach Bolton's voice said over the loud speaker. Troy laughed as the gang woke up slowly. He looked down at Gabriella when he noticed that she hadn't moved. _She must be a heavy sleeper_ Troy thought.

"I'm so hungry" Taylor said once she had woken up although she hadn't moved away from Chad, only gotten more comfortable so that she was resting against his chest. Troy reached around and grabbed the bag his dad had given him.

"We have a little bit of food here" Troy said as he passed the bag over to Taylor. Taylor raised her eyebrows once she received the bag.

"This is all we get for the nine of us?" Taylor asked while looking at the three bags of chips and 2 chocolate bars.

"Hey they need to feed the entire school" Troy said in defence.

"True" Taylor said before she pulled out a bag of chips.

Half an hour had passed and the storm had been getting worse and Gabriella still hadn't woken up. Troy was beginning to get worried.

"Gabby's missing out on all the food" Chad suddenly said.

"So save her some then" Taylor told her boyfriend.

"He's got a good point though. Gabriella's been asleep for a while and she needs to eat something" Troy said. He shifted slightly so that he could see Gabriella's face.

"Gabby" Troy said softly. "Gabby, Brie" Troy said again while stroking a hand along her face. Troy's face formed a frown when he noticed her temperature. Taylor watched Troy intently.

"What's wrong Troy?"

"Her temperature, she's really warm" Troy said while feeling her forehead. Gabriella's eyes suddenly started to flicker open. Gabriella looked up and saw Troy looking back at her.

"Hey" Troy said.

"Hey" Gabriella whispered. Gabriella sat up but as soon as she did she started coughing violently. The entire gang stopped what they were doing and looked on worriedly. Troy began to panic as he rubbed Gabriella's back. Taylor quickly 

came over and was telling Gabriella to breath. After a few minutes Gabriella had finally stopped coughing.

"Just breathe slowly" Taylor said.

"I'm going to get the nurse" Kelsi said as she stood up and began walking over to where the teachers were.

"Are you alright?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella took a few deep breathes before slowly nodding her head.

"I feel really dizzy" Gabriella said as she closed her eyes. Kelsi returned with the nurse. As soon as the nurse saw Gabriella she quickly pulled out her small medical kit.

"What's wrong with her?" Taylor asked.

"To me it looks like a case of a severe flu but I'm not too sure on this one" Helen, the nurse, replied. Gabriella suddenly started coughing again. Helen handed Gabriella a tissue to wipe her mouth. Gabriella wiped her mouth but noticed that there was blood on the tissue.

"Why am I coughing up blood?" Gabriella asked weakly. Everyone's head snapped up to look at Gabriella. While Troy, Taylor, Chad and Helen were surrounding Gabriella, Zeke turned to Kelsi.

"What's wrong with Gabs Kelsi?"

"Umm... we're not too sure. The nurse said that she thought it was the flu but Gabriella's symptoms suggest otherwise. We're just hoping that worst case scenario is that it's a severe flu and nothing more." Kelsi said grabbing her water bottle and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"Gabriella might like some water" Kelsi said before walking over to where the others were.

"Why am I coughing up blood?" Helen heard Gabriella ask weakly. Helen spun around and took in Gabriella's physical appearance. Gabriella appeared to be getting weaker, paler, shivering and she was taking deep breathes all the time. Helen also noticed how the basketball captain was so concerned with the decathlon champion. In all her years at East High she had never seen such a diverse range of friends. Everyone usually stuck with their own cliques but Troy and Gabriella broke those rules to be friends and now by the looks of it, it had 

turned into something more. Helen watched as Gabriella nestled herself against Troy and Troy place the blanket over her to try and keep her warm. Helen suddenly had an idea about what was causing Gabriella's illness. Helen made her way over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella" Helen said once she had reached her. Gabriella raised her head to look at Helen.

"Yes?" Gabriella managed to ask.

"Do you have any cuts or open wounds?" Gabriella thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure but I know I hit my leg against something before when we were running to the gym" Gabriella said as she sat up a little straighter.

"Let's take a look at that leg shall we?" Helen said as she carefully pulled Gabriella's pant let up. Helen let out a gasp once she had lifted the pant leg up to Gabriella's knee. A long gash ran along Gabriella's shin.

"When did that happen?" Chad asked. Gabriella thought for a moment.

"When Troy and I were running towards the gym I think." Gabriella said. Gabriella suddenly winced when Helen was looking at the cut.

"You need urgent medical attention sweetie" Helen said. Troy had a worried look on his face while Gabriella didn't know what to think.

"Wh...why?" Gabriella managed to ask.

"You have blood poisoning my dear" Helen said.

**just to let you know... i dont know the real symptoms of blood poisoning so bear with me here... it just sounded good. Anyway please review if you really really really want me to continue**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I finally finished chapter three. Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

"She has what?" Taylor asked.

"Blood poisoning."

"Will she be okay?" Chad asked.

"For now she is but with this weather and the fact that the paramedics won't be able to reach here for some time I can't tell you how she will be in the long run" Helen solemnly said.

"What could happen to me?" Gabriella finally asked.

"We don't want you to worry about that now dear. Just relax and try not to think about it too much" Helen said as she pulled out a bandage to wrap her leg in. By now Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Ryan and Jason had crawled over.

"How are you Gabby?" Zeke asked.

"As good as I can be I guess" Gabriella said while running a hand through her hair.

"What did the nurse say?" Jason asked.

"I have blood poisoning" Gabriella said quietly. Sharpay gasped loudly.

"Have they given you anything?" Ryan asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"I don't think they have penicillin on the grounds" Gabriella said while she hung her head. Taylor noticed that Gabriella was pulling the blanket tighter around herself. Taylor looked over at Troy who had moved away from the group slightly and was sitting against the gym wall.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked Troy quietly. Troy jumped at Taylor's voice.

"What?" Troy asked, speaking for the first time since Helen had told them of Gabriella's condition.

"I said are you okay?" Taylor asked again while looking over at Gabriella.

"I've been better" Troy said quietly while looking at Gabriella.

"You sitting over here isn't going to do much for her" Taylor said as she walked back over to where Gabriella was trying to keep warm. Troy noticed Gabriella start shivering and he quickly moved over to where she was. Troy sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Gabriella immediately relaxed and sighed contentedly.

A few hours later everyone was asleep. Troy was still awake while Gabriella had shifted and was now lying on the floor with her head in Troy's lap. Troy tired to sleep but the noise from the storm kept him awake. Troy knew that he had to try and stay strong for the rest of the gang because they all looked up to 

him, but on the inside Troy was just as scared as they were. Troy sighed and looked up the windows near the roof of the gym. He saw the dark grey clouds, the snow and the wind blowing around angrily outside. A groan from Gabriella caused Troy to direct his attention to her. Gabriella was shifting slightly in her sleep. Troy brushed some of her hair away from her face and slowly ran his fingers though her hair.

_I can't believe that Gabriella even let me kiss her before. I was waiting for a slap in the face. But then again Chad has always said that she felt the same way about me. _Troy was too deep in his thoughts to notice that Gabriella was awake and watching him with an amused face. Gabriella cleared her throat and Troy jumped slightly. He blushed when he realised that Gabriella had caught him staring at her.  
"What are you thinking about Wildcat?" Gabriella asked using her nickname for him.

"About everything, can I ask you something Gabriella?"

"Anything"

"What's wrong with your mum?" Troy asked carefully. Troy watched as Gabriella closed her eyes and signed.

"You know how she's been having all those headaches all the time?" Troy nodded. "Well the other day she went to the doctors because it was really bad that day. Anyway they said that they couldn't find the cause but they sent her to get a scan of her brain just to rule out everything. Anyway when the scans came back –" Gabriella stopped suddenly. Troy noticed that she had started crying softly.

"Hey it's alright" Troy said gently while tightening his arm around her shoulders. Gabriella wiped away her tears before continuing.

"The scans came back. They said that she had a brain tumour" Gabriella said before completely breaking down. Even though Coach Bolton had told Troy before, it was still a shock to hear it again, especially coming from Gabriella.

"Thank you Troy" Gabriella said after a few minutes. Troy looked over at her. Even with her puffy red eyes and her messy hair, she was still the most beautiful person in the world to him.

"For what?"

"For just being here. You don't know how safe you make me feel"

"You know, right here with you, I can't help but feel amazing lucky." Troy said while Gabriella shifted herself so that her head was in Troy's lap again. Troy started to run his fingers through her hair while Gabriella closed her eyes. Gabriella took a deep breath but started coughing again. Troy quickly helped Gabriella into a sitting position and started to rub her back.

"Are you alright?" Troy worriedly asked after the coughing had stopped.

"It's really cold" Gabriella said while wrapping her arms around herself. Troy quickly grabbed the blanket that had been covering Gabriella before and wrapped it around her. Gabriella tightened the blanket around her before she nuzzled herself into Troy's side. Troy kissed the side of her head. After a few minutes Troy looked down at Gabriella and saw that her eyes were closed.

"I love you" Troy whispered thinking Gabriella was asleep. Troy didn't see the smile that made its way across Gabriella's face.

"I love you too" Troy heard Gabriella whisper back. Troy turned his head around to see Gabriella looking at him. Troy smiled before leaning in and gently kissing Gabriella. When Troy pulled away Gabriella had a huge smile on her face while she nestled back into Troy's side. Troy smiled softly at Gabriella before letting sleep take over him.

**Well there you go. Sorry if this chapter seems a little short but i wanted to get it out of the way before everything else happens. Just to let you know that i completely made up the headache part for the symptoms of the brain tumour. Please review. Let's see if we can get to 20. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Taylor slowly opened her eyes as she woke up the next morning. She was expecting the sun to shine through the windows but then she remembered the storm. Taylor straightened up to see most of the students up and walking around.

"What's going on?" Taylor heard Ryan ask.

"I'm going to guess that people are hungry" Kelsi said as she watched students walk up to the teachers.

"Couldn't you bake us something Zeke?" Sharpay asked. Zeke laughed while wrapping his arm around Sharpay's shoulder.

"Shar, the kitchen is on the other end of the school and I doubt the teachers would let me walk through the school now." Zeke explained to her.

"When will this thing let up?" Jason asked.

"Some of the geography teachers think it might be at least another day til its safe enough to go outside" Chad said. Everyone groaned.

"So we're stuck at school for another full day. I'm hungry though" Ryan said.

"I think everyone is hungry Ryan" Mrs Owen, the English teacher said.

"Is there any food anywhere?" Kelsi asked. Mrs Owen shook her head.

"We're looking into it" Mrs Owen said before she walked away.

"Guys" they all heard Troy say. Chad frowned because he didn't like the way that Troy had called them.

"What is it?" Taylor asked as everyone scooted over to where Troy and Gabriella were.

"Gabby isn't waking up" Troy said, worry clearly in his voice.

"What do you mean she won't wake up?" Sharpay asked as she felt Gabriella's forehead. "She's really warm"

"Yea I know she's warm. I don't know what happened but last night she was fine and this morning..." Troy stopped unable to finish the sentence. Taylor noticed this.

"She'll be fine Troy" Taylor said while placing an arm on his shoulders.

"I'm going to get the nurse" Kelsi said as she stood up and started to walk over to where the teachers were gathered. Troy looked down at Gabriella who was lying in his lap. She looked so helpless and weak.

"What's wrong?" everyone heard Helen ask. The gang all turned their heads to see Helen walking at quite a fast pace towards them.

"Um she won't wake up" Taylor said.

"Let me look at her" Helen said as she knelt down next to Troy and looked over Gabriella's symptoms.

"Her condition has gotten worse. She needs immediate medical attention" Helen explained to everyone.

"But no-one can get here in this storm!" Troy exclaimed. Sharpay placed a hand on Troy's shoulder to calm him down.

"She needs a massive dose of penicillin. It's impossible to reach though because the nurse's stock station is outside. You would be killed if you tried to make it out there" Helen said. Troy sunk back when he heard that the medicine was outside. Helen noticed the look on Troy's face.

"I'm sorry" she said before she walked off. After Helen had walked off Troy placed Gabriella's head on the ground before he stood up.

"Where are you going dude?"

"I'm going to get the medicine for Gabriella" Troy said while he zipped up his jacket. Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"You can't go out there!" Chad said as he stood up too.

"I can and I will" Troy said.

"Troy it's too dangerous" Kelsi said.

"Look Gabriella needs that medicine and I'm going to get it to her" Troy said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Chad said. Troy turned around.

"What?" Troy asked. Chad took a breath before answering.

"I'm coming with you" Chad said. Troy stared at him before shaking his head.

"I can't let you do that" Troy said.

"There's no way I'm letting you do this alone" Chad said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket off the floor.

"But..."

"No buts" Chad said as he zipped up his jacket.

"I'm coming too" Zeke said. Troy looked at his two friends and knew he couldn't change their minds.

"Alright, let's go then" Troy said. Chad and Zeke kissed their girlfriends before all three started to walk slowly towards the gym door, hoping not to get caught by the teachers.

Once they had slipped through the doors they were met with broken branches and leaves everywhere.

"I feel sorry for whoever has to clean this up" Chad said as they made their way through the debris. A sudden gust of wind startled the guys.

"How the heck is the wind able to blow around here? We're in the middle of the school!" Chad said. Troy and Zeke laughed.

"Dude there are like heaps of broken windows. The wind can get through" Zeke said.

"Hey guys, we're near the door" Troy said. Chad and Zeke ran up to him.

"Can you see the nurse's stock station?" Chad asked. Troy walked a little closer to the door and looked out.

"Yea I see it. It's just past the fountain to the left. You know, that shack we always wondered about" Troy said.

"Are you serious?"

"Dude we always drew on that thing in permanent marker" Zeke said remembering the time when they were in primary school.

"Let's go then" Chad said as he reached for the door handle. He opened it and was met with a gust of wind and snow to his face. Chad quickly closed the door. He turned around and stared at Troy wide eyed.

"We're seriously going out there?" he asked. Troy nodded.

"You're lucky I'm your best friend" Chad huffed before he got ready to open the door again. Troy and Zeke laughed as they prepared themselves. As soon as Chad opened the door all three quickly ran outside. The guys found it very difficult to stay upright because of the force of the wind. The snow and the flying branches didn't make the journey any quicker either. Finally all three reached the shed.  
"It's locked" Zeke shouted to be heard above the wind. Troy looked at Zeke before looking at the door. Troy was about to look for something but Chad walked up with a rock in his hand.

"Hey this shed is going to need repairing anyway" Chad said before he threw the rock at the door. The lock crumbled to the floor.

"You'd think they would have a better lock on a shed that holds medical supplies" Troy said as he walked in. The guys quickly located the penicillin.

"Okay we've got it. Can we hurry back please?" Chad asked. Troy laughed and nodded.

"Let's go" Troy said as he walked out the door. Zeke walked out but stopped. Chad bumped into the back of him.

"Would you like to move?" Chad asked.

"What's that?" Zeke asked pointing to a large object coming their way. Chad quickly recognized what it was.

"Troy look out!" Chad screamed. Troy turned around and was immediately hit in the head with a large log. Troy crumbled to the ground and everything went black.

**Cliffy!! sorry but i had to end it there. Sorry if there were any spelling mistakes. Please review for me... let's try and get to 30. It's not a long way to go. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay. Two chapters in two days. I'm hoping the updates will be more frequent because i'm on holidays after tomorrow. Anyway enjoy the chapter. **

Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason and Ryan were sitting in the corner of the gym wondering when the guys would be getting back,

"I'm worried about them" Sharpay said. Ryan moved over and hugged his sister.

"I'm sure they'll be okay" Ryan said trying to convince himself as well as the others.

"What about Gabriella?" Kelsi asked. All of them turned to look at Gabriella.

"What about her?" Jason asked.

"She's going to freak when she wakes up and finds that Troy isn't here" Kelsi said. Taylor looked at Gabriella.

"Hopefully she won't wake up until she gets back" Sharpay said.

"Why did this have to happen to Gabriella?" Kelsi asked.

"I don't know" Taylor said. Suddenly a shadow fell over everyone. Sharpay looked at and saw Tiffany Bryan, the head cheerleader standing over them.

"Yes?" Sharpay asked.

"It is true that Troy Bolton is going out with Montez now?" Tiffany asked while she put her hand on her hip to try and make herself seem important.

"What's it to you?" Taylor asked.

"Because I'm head cheerleader and Troy's basketball captain" Tiffany said.

"If you haven't noticed, we're not concerned with the cliques at this school anymore" Sharpay said.

"I wasn't talking to you Ice Queen" Tiffany said. Sharpay gasped at her before she turned around. Tiffany looked around before she spotted Gabriella on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?"

"None of your business" Kelsi said.

"It was a harmless question" Tiffany stated.

"It might have been, but your intentions are nowhere near harmless" Jason spoke up. Tiffany narrowed her eyes at the group.

"I always will and always do get my way. Tell Montez to watch out" Tiffany said before she stormed away. Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's not joking around" Ryan said.

"Because she's not" Sharpay said while she looked worriedly at Gabriella. Sharpay saw that Gabriella was shifting around in her sleep. Sharpay crawled over to her and placed Gabriella's head in her lap.

"Troy" Sharpay heard Gabriella say in her sleep. The group cast a worried look at Sharpay.

"Those boys better get back soon" Taylor said.

"Troy!" Chad shouted as he saw his friend crumple to the ground. Zeke and Chad looked at each other before they ran to Troy.

"Troy! Wake up!" Zeke shouted at him.

"We've got to get him out of here!" Chad said.

"Let's bring him back into the nurse station" Zeke said as he started to drag Troy back towards the shed. Chad nodded before he lifted Troy up and they both walked back towards the shed. Once they were in Chad closed the door.

"Is there anything in here to wake him up?" Zeke asked. Chad looked around before he noticed something in the corner. He walked over and peered inside. He grinned.

"How about this?" Chad asked while brought the bucket over to Zeke. Zeke looked in the bucket and stuck his finger in. He quickly brought his finger back out.

"But that waters freezing!" Zeke said wide eyed.

"I know. It would wake him up" Chad said as he grinned widely. Zeke caught onto what Chad was saying and also smiled and nodded. Chad looked at the bucket before he emptied the bucket onto Troy. Troy sat up quickly before he regretted it. His head really hurt.

"What the heck!?" Troy exclaimed. He then noticed himself. "Why am I so wet?" Troy looked over at Chad and Zeke to see them laughing.

"You should have seen your face?" Chad said between laughs.

"What happened?" Troy asked. Zeke stopped laughing and took a few deep breathes to calm himself down.

"When you left the shed you were hit in the head by a log. We dragged you into here and the only way to wake you up was to pour a bucket of cold water on you" Zeke explained. Troy started to run his hand through his hair but stopped when he came to the bump.

"OW!" Troy yelled. Chad and Zeke jumped.

"What?" Chas asked.

"My head hurts" Troy said.

"Come on you guys. We have to get this medicine back to Gabby" Zeke said as he stood up. Troy jumped up after Zeke said Gabby but he started to sway. Chad quickly walked over and grabbed his elbow.

"Easy captain, let your head stop spinning and then we'll walk"

"I need to get this medicine to Gabriella though" Troy said as he tried to walk again. He staggered a little bit but started walking towards the door. Chad looked at Zeke who shrugged and followed Troy. Chad sighed before walking out after them. Chad stepped out and was met with a strong gust of wind with a mixture of snow and dirt.

"Let's go!" Troy shouted. All three guys quickly ran towards the door. When they reached the door they stopped. A large tree trunk had been uprooted and had fallen across the doorway.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know" Troy said, feeling defeated.

"Isn't there another entrance on the other side?" Chad asked.

"No" Zeke said.

"So you mean we're stuck out here in this freak of a storm?" Chad asked.

"Yea" Troy said while he looked at the door.

**There you go. Chapter 5 completed. I'm sorry that it's so short but i want to get started on other events. Please review for me. We're up to 39 now. Let's try and get to 50. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing Storm for me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so i've finally been able to write another chapter. I am sooooo sorry for not updating this for a while! I had no idea what to put in this chapter but i ended up writing this at about 12:30 in the morning. So i hope its okay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Troy, Chad and Zeke looked around for some other way to get back into the school. The sky was slowly going darker but it wasn't because it was nightfall.

"What about the rooftop?" Zeke asked. Troy raised his eye brows.

"That's three stories up" Troy said.

"That's not hard to climb" Chad said.

"Have you ever seen the walls of the rooftop garden Chad?" Troy asked. Chad shook his head.

"There is no way to climb that wall. It's smooth, no vines and no tall tree's to climb up" Troy explained.

"Oh" Chad said.

"Why don't we try and move the tree?" Zeke suggested. Troy and Chad looked at each other.

"It's worth a shot" Chad said. Troy nodded and the three quickly moved towards the fallen tree trunk.

"Ready?" Troy asked. Chad and Zeke nodded.

"Pull!" Troy said as he started to pull the tree. They managed to move the tree a little bit. Chad and Zeke let go of the tree and let out a deep breath.

"This thing is heavy" Chad said.

"Just think of it like this dude. This is the only entrance to get back to Taylor" Zeke said. Chad suddenly jumped up.

"Alright, let's try again" Chad said while he rolled up his jacket sleeves and positioned himself to get ready to move the tree. Troy and Zeke laughed and walked over to the tree.

"One, two, three!" Troy shouted. The three guys pulled with all their strength. The tree started to move a little bit. The guys let go of the tree.

"Let's try and open the door" Zeke said as he climbed over the tree. Troy and Chad followed and smiled as they went to reach for the door. They all stopped short when they realised that the tree had crushed the handle. There was no way that door was going to open.

"What do we do now?" Chad asked louder as the wind started to pick up.

"What about the windows?" Zeke asked.

"There will be glass everywhere though" Chad said as Zeke and Troy started to move towards the windows.

"It's our only option" Zeke said as they tried to walking around the school while ducking from all the debris.

"Why must this school have only one entrance?" Chad asked. Troy suddenly stopped and Chad walked into the back of him and fell down.

"Why'd you stop so suddenly?" Chad asked.

"Isn't there a locker room entrance on the other side of the school?" Troy asked.

"Yea! By the football field!" Zeke exclaimed as he started running in that direction. Troy and Chad quickly followed.

Meanwhile the girls were still inside worrying about the guys.

"Where are they? It's been over an hour" Sharpay said. Gabriella began to stir in her sleep. She groaned before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" Taylor said softly.

"Hi" Gabriella whispered. Gabriella suddenly shivered.

"Can someone pass me a blanket?" Taylor asked. Sharpay immediately passed one to her. Taylor draped it over Gabriella.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked weakly. Taylor looked up at Sharpay. Sharpay sighed.

"He... he went to get the medicine for you" Sharpay explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Gabriella asked, not fully understanding the situation.

"It's outside sweetie" Taylor said. Gabriella's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean he's out there... in... in that?" Gabriella asked while pointing at the window. Taylor and Sharpay nodded.

"He went with Chad and Zeke" Kelsi said as she, Ryan and Jason came over.

"Why would he do something that stupid?" Gabriella asked.

"Honey it's no secret that he loves you" Sharpay said as Gabriella blushed. "He would do anything for you"

"But I wouldn't want him to do something like this" Gabriella said.

"He would do it anyway" Kelsi said. Gabriella smiled weakly and hoped that Troy, Chad and Zeke were okay.

"Are we almost there?" Chad asked.

"Dude you go to this school. You know where it is" Troy said.

"Hello, have you seen this place. It looks nothing like what it used to. I have no idea where we are" Chad replied.

"And you have been here since kinder" Zeke said laughing.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?! We're outside in this freaking storm trying to find a door!" Chad said.

"It never surprises me how you seem to make every situation at least a little bit funny Chad" Troy said.

"I'm not trying to be funny!" Chad shouted.

"No but you just are" Zeke said

"With everything you do" Troy muttered. After a few minutes of searching they finally found the door.

"Do you still have the medicine?" Zeke asked the guys. Chad checked his pockets.

"I don't have it" he said. Troy started to check his pockets. He stopped when he couldn't feel the small glass bottle.

"Crap. Where is it?" Troy asked himself as the other two watched on worriedly.

"I thought you had it!" Zeke exclaimed. Troy checked his pockets again before he remembered something. He reached inside his jacket and felt the bottle there. He sighed in relief.

"Got it" he said. Chad came over and wacked Troy over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again"

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"We thought you didn't have Gabby's medicine"

"For a minute, so did I" Troy said.

"We'd better get out of this storm" Zeke said as he walked towards the door. He tried and handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Open!" Zeke shouted. Chad pushed Zeke aside and started to jiggle the handle.

"It.Won't.Budge" Chad said between each yank.

"Let me try" Troy said. Chad stepped aside and Troy moved forward. He took one look at it before he stepped back and gave the door one big kick. The handle broke off the door and it swung open slightly.

"Yes! Why didn't we try that?" Chad asked. Zeke shrugged as they quickly moved inside. As soon as they walked through the door a large tree trunk slammed into the door, snapping it shut. The three guys could do nothing but stare.

"That was close" Zeke said. The other two guys just nodded.

"Let's go" Chad said as he started to walk towards the gym. The three quickly made their way through the locker room until they came up to the gym entrance. They opened up the door and rushed towards the nurse.

"We have the medicine!" They all shouted at once.

Helen looked up from her conversation with one of the teachers to see Troy, Chad and Zeke standing by her. It was obvious they had been out in the storm.

"Where have you been?" Helen questioned.

"Never mind. We have the medicine for Gabriella" Troy said holding up the bottle.

"How did you get this?" Helen said as she took the bottle, grabbed her kit and made her way over to Gabriella. As the group got nearer to Gabriella and everyone else, Troy noticed that Gabriella was awake and smiling, although it seemed to be a struggle for her. Gabriella looked up when Helen arrived. She didn't notice the boys behind her until Taylor shouted.

"You're back!" she said as she leapt up and hugged Chad. Gabriella and Sharpay looked up and saw the guys standing there. Sharpay stood up and hugged Zeke while Gabriella smiled at Troy. Troy sat down next to her and placed a kiss to her temple. Gabriella turned to look at him but stopped when she saw the cuts on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"There's a lot of stuff blowing around out there" Troy simply said.

"He got knocked unconscious" Chad put in. Troy glared at Chad.

"What do you mean you got knock unconscious?" Gabriella and Sharpay asked.

"We mean that when Troy went back outside after we got the medicine, he was hit by a tree" Zeke explained. Gabriella gasped.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked as Gabriella ran her hand down Troy's face.

"Yea I'm fine"

"All done" Helen said.

"All done what?" Gabriella asked.

"I've just given you a dose of penicillin. It should help with the infection until this storm calms down" Helen said as she stood up.

"Thank you" Gabriella said as she snuggled into Troy's side. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"You should get some sleep" Troy softly said. Gabriella nodded before burring herself further into Troy's side. Troy smiled at her before he too fell asleep.

* * *

**Well there you go. Hope you like it. I've decided that i'm not going to make this a really long story so i'm probably only going to put up a few more chapters coz i have other ideas i want to try. So please review this for me and thanks for being patient!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I hit a major writers block for this story and had no idea what to do but now i have some plans. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Troy" Chad said as he shook Troy's shoulders. Troy groaned and tightened his hold on Gabriella.

"Troy" Chad said again.

"Go away Chad" Troy mumbled.

"Troy, you gotta get up" Chad said more urgently. Troy groaned before opening his eyes slowly. He looked down at Gabriella to see her still asleep against him. He looked up to see Chad standing next to him with a worried look on his face.

"What is it?"

"We have to get out of the school. The teachers are saying it's too dangerous to stay because of all the glass and stuff in the science labs. Everyone is getting into groups with teacher and we're going to go to the library"

"What's going on?" Troy and Chad heard Gabriella mumble.

"We have to move somewhere else" Troy explained.

"Why? Here is comfy" Gabriella said as she snuggled more into Troy. Troy laughed.

"No, I mean we have move to somewhere else that's safer than here" Gabriella sat up.

"Oh" She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you alright to stand up?" Chad asked Gabriella.

"Help me up?" Gabriella asked both the boys. Troy stood up and together he and Chad slowly helped Gabriella stand up. Troy wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her. By now the rest of the gang was standing with them.

"Can you put weight on it?" Taylor asked. Gabriella stood up straighter and evened out her weight.

"I can put a little bit of weight on it but not a lot." Gabriella said.

"Let's go wildcats" Jack's voice said. Everyone turned to see Coach Bolton standing next to them.

"We're coming dad, we're just making sure that Gabriella can walk" Troy said.

"How are you feeling Gabby?"

"Better Coach Bolton" Gabriella smiled. Jack noticed that it wouldn't reach her eyes like her other smiles.

"Well there are a few teachers still hanging around to help other students. Everyone is leaving in groups. You're the last one to leave so there are a few more teachers to help you"

"Thanks Dad"

"Go now" Jack said as he walked off to talk to the other teachers.

"We'd better get going" Ryan said.

"You guys start to head off, we'll help Gabby" Zeke said. Ryan, Kelsi and Jason looked at each other and nodded. Ryan walked up to Sharpay and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you out there" Ryan said. Sharpay nodded as Ryan walked off with the others. Chad's stomach grumbled which caused everyone to laugh.

"Trust Chad to lighten the moment" Taylor teased.

"I'm hungry, how is that lightening the moment? My suffering?"

"Let's just go" Sharpay said. The others nodded and Troy and Zeke stepped on either side of Gabriella.

"You guys don't really need to do this" Gabriella tried to protest.

"Then let me carry you" Troy suggested. Gabriella stared at him.

"There is no way you are going to break your back for me" Gabriella said. Everyone laughed.

"Gabby, you are anything but heavy" Taylor said.

"I'll just walk then"

"We need to move fast though" Chad said. Gabriella glared at him.

"You don't think I could keep up?"

"Well... umm... with your leg... it might be hard" Chad said while avoiding Gabriella's eyes.

"Would you just let me walk?"

"Would you kids hurry it up!" one of the teachers behind them said. They all nodded and started to walk towards the door, or in Gabriella's case, hobble. Troy sighed when he looked at Gabriella. He moved behind her and scooped her up bridal style. Gabriella's shriek caused the others to stop and look her at her. They laughed when they saw that Troy was now carrying her and had a scowl on her face.

"Now we can go faster" Chad said quietly but Gabriella still heard him.

"I heard that!"

"Don't really care" Chad said. "It's true"

"This sucks" Gabriella whined.

"It's your fault for getting injured"

"I didn't even know until Helen asked me if I had injuries" The others laughed at their bickering. They were exactly like siblings.

"If you two are done arguing, we need to move fast so that we can get out of here" Taylor said in a stern voice.

"Yes mum" Gabriella and Chad automatically at the same time. This caused everyone to laugh even harder. Taylor blushed and walked ahead of everyone.

"You two will never cease to amaze me" Sharpay said.

"It amazes me every time as well Shar" Gabriella said. Gabriella looked up at Troy. "Can I please walk now?"

"Do you think you can keep up?" Troy asked, looking down at her. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but Chad cut her off.

"You do know that I want to be able to get out of here today, not tomorrow"  
"I'm not that disabled!" Gabriella exclaimed. Chad snickered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Does anyone have something I can throw at him?" Zeke picked up a stick as they continued to walk.

"Here" he said as he handed it to Gabriella.

"Thank you" Gabriella said as she grabbed the stick.

"Do you honestly think you can hit me?" Chad teased. Troy just smiled at his friends. He was glad that Gabriella was back to her normal self and not worrying about her mum or her leg. He heard Chad yell out and he assumed that Gabriella must have hit him.

"I think you underestimate my throwing abilities Chad" Gabriella said. She turned and looked up at Troy who had a soft smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked him softly so that everyone else wouldn't hear their conversation.

"I'm just watching you and Chad and watching you being happy" Troy honestly said.

"It's nice to get take things off my mind" Gabriella said quietly.

"She's going to be okay"

"I know. I'm just worried for her in this storm. She's never been the best on her own"

"Hurry up you two. The doors right here" Chad's voice cut through. Both of them groaned.

"Does he have a talent that tells him when people are having a personal moment that he has to interrupt?" Gabriella asked.

"I think he does. I would have thought that he would have grown out of it but it's been the same ever since kindergarten" Troy said as he picked up his pace towards the door. The teachers had gone through and the others were standing by the door.

"Hurry up" Chad said.

"We're coming" Gabriella said.

"Would have taken you longer" Chad mumbled.

"Someone hit him please" Gabriella pleaded. Chad suddenly received three slaps to his arm.

"OW! What was that for?" Chad asked as he rubbed his arm.

"What? Gabby asked us to" Sharpay said.

"So if I asked you to hit Gabby?"

"We don't hit girls" Zeke said.

"Can we go through the door now?" Troy asked.

"Yes we can" Chad said. Chad walked to the door but stopped.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know" Chad said as he squinted to see what was coming. Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Everyone body move away from the door!" He said as he grabbed Taylor's hand and started to run back the way he came.

"Why?" Zeke asked as they all started to follow him.

"That's why" Sharpay said as she pointed out the door. Zeke and Troy looked out to see a car caught in the strong wind being blown towards the school, towards the door.

"Run!" Troy said as he adjusted Gabriella and ran after Chad. Zeke and Sharpay right behind him. They all rounded the corner just as they heard the car crash with the wall. They were not expecting an explosion to follow. The girls screamed while the guys jumped.

"That was close" Taylor said.

"Yea" agreed Sharpay.

"How do we get out of here now?" Zeke asked.

* * *

**So there you go. Another chapter. Sorry if its short but i need to get back into the story before i can write longer ones. Thank you to everyone reviewing this story. I'm glad you like it. Please review some more for me!! Enjoy**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is only going to be a short note. I am sorry that i haven't been able to write longer chapters but i hope this is a good length.I am proud of myself though for posting this chapter up so soon after the other one. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8**

"Are there any other doors?" Sharpay asked.

"What about that one we came in before?" Chad suggested. Troy shook his head as he settled Gabriella on the ground.

"If you remember, that door was crushed by a tree"

"Oh yeah"

"So now what?" Gabriella asked.

"We find another exit" Zeke said.

"Could we get out from the rooftop?" Chad asked.

"How would we do that?" Troy asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Find some rope and abseil down" Chad said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That could work" Taylor said slowly.

"It's our only option right now" Zeke said. Troy looked at everyone and saw that everyone was waiting for his answer.

"Where could we find rope that will hold?"

"From the gym rope course thing" Chad said.

"Let's go" Troy said as they all began to make their way back to the gym.

"I didn't realise that there was so much water on the ground" Taylor said. The water on the floor was enough to cover their feet and it was pretty cold water.

"We should hurry" Sharpay said as she and Zeke took the lead. Troy looked to his side to look at Gabriella but frowned when he saw she wasn't beside him. He looked behind and couldn't help but smile. Even with her injury, Gabriella was still pushing herself to keep up with everyone.

"Would you like some help?" Troy finally asked when he saw the pain written on Gabriella's face.

"Yes please" Gabriella said in a small voice while a blush crept up onto her cheeks. Troy made his way over to her and crouched down in front of her. Gabriella hopped onto his back and Troy fixed his arms under her legs while Gabriella's arms went around his neck.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Gabriella quietly asked in his ear. Troy shivered at her breath in his ear.

"I think it's me who doesn't deserve you" Troy said as he picked up his pace to catch up with the others.

"How about this, we equally deserve each other?" Gabriella compromised.

"I think I can live with that" Troy smiled.

"Good" Gabriella said as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"I think the medicine is making me a bit drowsy" Gabriella mumbled while she closed her eyes.

"Why don't you try and get some rest?"

"I can't rest now!" Gabriella said.

"Why not?"

"Do you honestly think I would be able to even fall asleep now?"

"No" Troy mumbled. Gabriella smiled.

"You look cute when you don't win an argument" Gabriella said.

"And you're just trying to make me feel better" Troy said as he looked over his shoulder at Gabriella.

"It's working isn't it?"

"Yep" Troy said as he walked into the gym. Gabriella smiled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Troy's cheek.

The water was slowing rising due to the fact that it couldn't get out through the doors anymore. Chad and Zeke had found a rope and they were just trying to find a harness that they could attach it to.

"Found one!" Taylor said, pulling one out of a box after a few minutes of searching. Troy and Chad walked over to her and took it to take a look at it.

"I think this could work"

"Hey guys?" came Gabriella's uncertain voice. Everyone picked up on the worry in it.

"What is it Gabby?" Sharpay asked.

"There's smoke coming in from the hallway" Gabriella said as she pointed to the door where they had walked through just a moment before.

"Smells really bad" Chad commented. Gabriella and Taylor's eyes went wide.

"The chem lab!" they both said at the same time.

"What?"

"There must be a fire in the chem. Lab" Taylor explained to them.

"We need to get out of here fast" Gabriella said.

"Well we have what we need so lets go" Zeke said as he began to walk towards the door. "The door is just on the other side of the hallway so we won't be in the smoke for a long time"

"Let's just hurry" Troy said as everyone began to walk out of the gym. Troy turned around to help Gabriella but saw that Chad was already helping her. He smiled softly at his friends but couldn't the small amount of jealousy he felt. He snapped out of it and walked out into the hallway. Zeke was standing next to a door that said _**Rooftop **_on it and was holding it open for everyone.

"Hurry up" he said to everyone. The gang quickly made their way up to the garden and stopped when they saw it. It had been completely ruined. Chad placed Gabriella on the ground. She walked over to Troy and grabbed hold of his hand. Troy smiled sadly at her. Their spot was gone now.

"Who's going first?" Zeke asked.

"Let the girls go first" Chad said. Troy and Zeke nodded and the girls walked over to him. Sharpay took the harness first and stepped into it.

"How is the last person going to get down?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm going last. I was always the best at the ropes course" Chad said proudly, showing off his muscles. The others laughed while Zeke helped Sharpay get down. As Zeke coached Sharpay on how to get down, Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy in a tight hug.

"It's hard to believe this is all happening" Troy said. Gabriella looked up at him, She could see beyond the tough outside and see that he was just as scared as they were right now.

"You don't always have to act so tough you know" Gabriella said, as if reading his thoughts.

"I do though. I've always been their leader. I can't look weak or scared in front of them"

"You're also their best friend. They are not going to ditch you if you show them how you really feel"

"She's right you know man" Chad suddenly said. Gabriella and Troy looked over at Chad who was standing right next to them.

"I know, I just feel like that I should be the calm and collected one so that you guys don't have to panic"

"We know that, we also want you to be human" Zeke said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"Are you saying that I'm not human?" Troy asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying" Zeke said, a large grin on his face.

"I'll work on it" Troy said as he pulled Gabriella over to the rope. Sharpay and Taylor were both on the ground. Troy helped Gabriella with the harness and helped her step over the railing. Gabriella smiled weakly at him. Troy leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

"You'll be fine" he whispered. Gabriella nodded and Troy nodded to Zeke to start letting her down. Gabriella disappeared from view and suddenly the harness was sent back up. Troy hopped into it and was lowered down. Zeke came down quickly after.

"How is Chad getting down?" Sharpay asked.

"Watch" Troy said while everyone turned to watch Chad attempt to get down. The girls gasped when they saw that he had no harness on. He grabbed the rope and hopped down the wall, landing safely on the ground. Taylor walked over to him and hugged him.

"Now where do we go?" Gabriella asked. The boys looked at each other.

"Umm..."

* * *

**I am sorry if there were any spelling mistakes in this chapter. i was lazy and couldn't be bothered to go and check. I'm tired all right. :P i hope its a good chapter. More drama is still to come. **

**Review!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys are amazing!! We got past 100 reviews and for that i just want to say thank you!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9**

"That's a good question" Zeke said as he looked around. The storm seemed to have eased up a bit but it was still strong.

"Well, which is the direction of the library?" Sharpay asked. Chad raised his eyebrows.

"Are you seriously asking us if we know where the library is?" Sharpay opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly while a blush crept onto her cheeks. Every laughed.

"Why don't we just try and walk around to the front of the school and see where to go from there?" Gabriella tiredly asked. Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Gabriella returned the hug just as tight.

"Would you like me to carry you again?" Troy quietly asked as everyone began to walk again. Gabriella nodded. Troy picked her up bridal style and walked quickly to catch up with everyone.

"There's the main street!" Taylor exclaimed after walking for seemed like hours. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Look Out!" Sharpay suddenly screamed. Everyone turned to look in the direction Sharpay was pointing at to see another large tree headed in their direction. Everyone quickly pressed themselves up against the wall of the school and crouched down. Gabriella buried her head in Troy's chest. Not a few seconds later did the tree pass them but only missing them by a small bit. One end of the tree scraped the wall just about their heads as it passed causing the girls to scream. Zeke was the first to look around to see if it was safe.

"That was really close" Sharpay yelled to be heard over the wind.

"Let's just get out of here" Troy said as he stood up. Gabriella stood up a little shakily. Troy grabbed her arm as she wobbled a little bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just really tired and...." Gabriella trailed off.

"And what?" Troy pressed gently.

"I'm really scared Troy" Gabriella mumbled with her head down. Gabrielle felt Troy place two fingers under her chin to raise her head up to look at him.

"Hey, we're going to be okay. I'll make sure of it"

"Hurry up you two!" Chad's voice yelled at them. Gabriella and Troy laughed as Troy picked her up again. As Troy walked to catch up, Gabriella quickly placed her lips over Troy's for a quick kiss. When she pulled back, Troy was grinning widely.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Thank you" Gabriella said quietly. Troy smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome" he said as he stopped where everyone else was.

"Why are we stopping?" Gabriella asked.

"We were waiting for you two" Taylor said as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and get a little warmer. Chad was already hugging her to keep both of them warm.

"It's snowing" Zeke suddenly said. Everyone looked up at the sky to see small snow flakes coming down.

"We'd better hurry then" Troy said as he took the lead. The guys nodded and turned to face the wind in order to get the library.

* * *

"How much farther?" Sharpay cried after half an hour of walking. Troy stopped and turned around to look behind him. He saw that Chad had wrapped half of his jacket around Taylor in an effort to keep both of them warm. Zeke was carrying Sharpay and was holding her tightly to him.

"It's just around the corner" Troy yelled, pointing to the corner just up ahead. "We're almost there. Make sure that no-one falls asleep" The snow had gotten worse and when mixed in with the wind, it wasn't safe to be outside for too long. The guys picked up their pace and when they turned the corner they were all relieved to see the library there.

"Are we almost there Troy?" Gabriella quietly asked that Troy almost didn't hear her.

"Yes, about five minutes"

"Let's go guys!" Troy shouted to Chad and Zeke. Troy continued to walk and was surprised to see Chad and Zeke on either side of him. Chad looked at him.

"Let's get these girls out of this storm, hey captain" Chad said. Troy nodded in response and the guys picked up their pace. When they got to the library, Jack was standing on the steps. He sighed in relief when he saw the six of them. He quickly ushered them inside.

"What happened back there?" Jack asked.

"A car flew into the door before we had a chance to get out" Zeke explained as he placed Sharpay on the ground. Jack was about to say something else when he saw how cold they were.

"Come quickly, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason saved you a spot by a fireplace" Jack said as he steered them to where all the other students were.

* * *

Ryan looked up when he heard people walking into the room. He jumped up from his chair when he saw Sharpay slowly walking towards where they were sitting. He ran towards her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Ryan!" Sharpay squealed as she returned the hug. He let go of her and quickly ushered everyone over to the fireplace. Kelsi and Jason quickly moved out of the way and went to grab some blankets and food. Chad settled himself on one of the chairs and pulled Taylor down with him. Taylor immediately made herself comfortable as she closed her eyes and let her exhaustion take over her. Zeke sat down in front of the fire with Sharpay in front of him, resting against his chest. Kelsi and Jason came back with food and blankets. Chad reached out for one and draped it over himself and Taylor. Sharpay took one and wrapped it around herself and Zeke. Troy placed Gabriella on one of the stools as he saw Helen make her way over. Troy laughed to himself as he saw Gabriella fighting to keep awake. He moved over to the couch and lay down to wait for Gabriella. Helen quickly checked Gabriella's leg and applied a new dressing to it. When she was done Gabriella thanked her. Helen nodded before walking away.

"You guys were really brave" Ryan said quietly. Gabriella turned her head to see Ryan standing beside her. She turned back around to look at everyone around her. She smiled softly when her gaze landed on Troy, resting with his eyes closed on the couch.

"It was all Troy" Gabriella said as she yawned.

"You should get some rest" Ryan said as he helped Gabriella stand up. Gabriella said nothing but simply nodded as she made her way over to Troy. She stopped by his head and ran her hand through his hair. Troy smiled before he opened his eyes to see Gabriella standing over him.

"All good?"

"All good" Gabriella replied. Troy smiled up at her before he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. Gabriella shrieked softly as she landed on top of him.

"Shhh, you'll wake everyone up" Troy said teasingly. Gabriella glared at him.

"Excuse me; you were the one who pulled me down"

"At least you're comfy right?" Troy smirked. Gabriella laughed as she reached up to kiss him before resting her head on his chest.

"Very" Gabriella said quietly before she let sleep take over her. Troy fixed up the blanket that was on him so that it covered Gabriella as well.

"We'll get through this Gabby, I promise" Troy whispered to her before he also fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a little bit short but I just need to get them out of the storm. There's probably only going to be another 2 or 3 chapters after this. Thank you so much for all your reviews.**

**Just a little note.... i LOVE the jonas brother's new album. It is amazing!!!!! I finally got enough money to get it.  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

**I'm sad. This is the last chapter of this story. I seriously cannot thank you enough for reading this. Over 100 people reviewed this story and 77 people added this as one of their favorites. I really don't know what else to say except a huge thank you to everyone. I wish i could name everyone who did review and add it as their favorite but there are too many people. I would like to thank breezycat though. She helped me a lot through this fic and helped me to continue writing this. You don't know how many writers blocks i suffered in this story. It was crazy and annoying..lol. I've finally finished this fic on the last day of 2008. Tomorrow will be a whole new year and i'm going to try and post as much as i can but it might be a little hard seeing as i am starting my last year of school... but i'll do as much as i can. I've got so many ideas i want to write up. I am going to try and write and finish a story completely before posting it so that you won't be waiting so long for updates. Well i think i'm going to let you read the chapter now. It is pretty long... something like 10 pages of writing. Took me ages to finish. So yea..... i'm going to stop rambling now and let you read. Once again Thank You soooooo much!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own a thing to do with high school musical. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10 - Final Chapter  
**

Everyone woke up slowly the next morning. The day before had made people really tired and they didn't notice the sun shining through the window at first. Zeke was the first wildcat to wake up.

"Someone turn the lights off" he mumbled.

"Do it yourself Zeke" Chad grumbled. Zeke groaned before he sat up straighter. He looked up and noticed that it wasn't the lights that were on.

"Guys, wake up!" Zeke yelled to everyone.

"We want to sleep Zeke, not wake up" Troy mumbled.

"But the sun is shining through" Zeke exclaimed. Chad was the first person to open his eyes.

"So does that mean the storm is over?" he asked while everyone slowly started to wake up.

"I don't know" Zeke said as he walked over to the window.

"How are you guys?" Jack Bolton asked as he walked over to the group.

"Tired" Taylor and Gabriella answered.

"What's going on dad?" Troy asked.

"It seems that the storm has passed and we're trying to see if it's okay to send the students home" Jack answered.

"Does that mean I can see my mom soon?" Gabriella asked. Jack laughed.

"Should be very soon" he said before he walked away. Gabriella sighed in relief. Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"She would be proud of you" he whispered in her ear. Gabriella turned to look at him.

"How so?"

"You would not give up, even with a busted leg. You just kept on pushing through so that you could see her"

"Thank you" Gabriella mumbled quietly while she blushed.

"Come one guys, let's go and get some breakfast" Taylor said. The gang nodded and walked over to where the teachers had laid out a bit of food for the students.

* * *

"I told you I'm fine" Troy told the paramedic as he was being examined.

"I know, but it's better to check everything before we let you go" the paramedic said. Troy smiled to himself as he heard all his friends saying the same thing. He frowned when he didn't hear Gabriella's voice. Troy looked over at Chad.

"Hey Chad, have you seen Gabriella?" Chad looked around.

"I think she's over there, getting her leg looked at" Chad said as he pointed to another ambulance. Troy looked over and saw Gabriella sitting there with a solemn look on her face. He looked up at the paramedic.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Sure. Just be careful of that cut on your head. If you start feeling dizzy, come straight to the hospital alright" the paramedic advised. Troy nodded and jumped off the truck. He slowly walked over to Gabriella.

"Brie?" he asked when he was near enough. Gabriella looked up at Troy and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Hey Troy" she said through a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he sat down beside her. Gabriella sighed.

"Mom's been taken into hospital" she whispered. Troy quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"She's strong" was all he said.

"Troy, Gabriella" Jack called out.

"Over here Dad" Troy said when he saw his dad looking for them.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked. Jack shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong. I was wondering if you would like to go and see your mom now?" he asked. Gabriella nodded her head as a smile made its way onto her face. Jack smiled and handed his keys to Troy.

"Be careful driving around here" he said before he walked over to the other teachers. Troy looked down at Gabriella.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Gabriella looked up and nodded. Troy stood up and took Gabriella's hand as he led her over to his dad's car.

"Where are you guys going?" Taylor asked. Troy and Gabriella turned around to see the rest of the gang looking at them.

"We're going to see my mom" Gabriella explained. Taylor nodded and smiled.

"Would you like us to come with you?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure she would love to see all you"

"We'll meet you guys there" Chad said. Troy nodded and steered Gabriella towards the car. Gabriella opened the passenger door and stepped in. Troy quickly went round to the driver's side and hopped in.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Gabriella asked quietly. Troy quickly looked over at her before looking back at the road.

"Your mother is just as strong as you are. I'm sure she'll be fine" Troy told her. Gabriella nodded her head and looked out the window as they drove to the hospital.

* * *

20 minutes later, Troy and Gabriella arrived at the hospital. Gabriella stepped out of the car and stared up at the hospital.

"I can't do this" Gabriella whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Troy asked, now coming to stand next to her.

"I can't do this Troy. I can't go in there and see her like that" Gabriella said.

"Hey, you can't bow out now" Troy said.

"Why not Troy? I'm not strong enough to go in and see her lying helpless there like that" Gabriella said as she started to walk away. Troy reached out and grabbed her hand, causing Gabriella to stop and look up at him.

"You don't have to be strong on your own. We will all be there with you, you know that" Troy explained. He watched as Gabriella seemed to be debating with herself about the issue. She sighed in defeat and slowly nodded her head at Troy. Troy grinned before he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go" he said as he pulled Gabriella into the hospital waiting room.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the hospital and wrapped her arms around herself as she saw the amount of people in the waiting room. She knew that most people would be here after the storm but she still felt relatively uneasy. Troy seemed to sense her discomfort as he walked ahead up to the receptionist desk.

"What can I help you with?" an elderly lady asked them.

"We're looking for a Mrs Montez" Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"What is your relation with her?" Trudy, the receptionist asked.

"I'm her daughter" Gabriella said. The Trudy smiled and started to enter some details into the computer.

"That was some storm we had, wasn't it?" Trudy said. Troy and Gabriella nodded. "Those poor kids who were stuck at the school during it"

"Yea, poor them" Troy mumbled.

"Okay, here it is. Mrs Montez is in room 305 on the third level" Trudy told them.

"Thank you" Troy said as he and Gabriella walked towards the elevator.

"You should probably tell the guys what room we're in" Gabriella said to Troy as the elevator door closed. Troy nodded and took out his phone.

"_We're in room 305 on the third level" _Troy text Chad.

"_Cool. Should be there in about 10 minutes"_ was Chad's reply

"They'll be here in about ten minutes." Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened.

"You can do this" Gabriella told herself.

"We're not leaving you Brie" Troy told her as they walked down the hallway. They came to a stop in front of a door with the numbers 305 on it.

"You ready?" Gabriella nodded and opened the door.

* * *

Gabriella walked into the room but stopped short when she saw her mom lying there with different machines hooked up to her.

"Gabby?" Maria asked quietly when she saw her daughter standing in the doorway of the room with Troy standing not too far behind her. Gabriella quickly rushed to her mothers' side.

"Mami" Gabriella whispered as they both hugged. They released each other and Marie acknowledged Troy.

"Troy" she said with a slight nod of her head. Troy smiled, walked over and kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling Mrs Montez?" Troy asked as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"I've been better" Maria said as she looked over at Gabriella. Gabriella gave her mum a weak smile.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Gabriella asked. Maria sighed.

"I don't know. There's the option to go through with surgery but the chances of me fully recovering are pretty slim." She explained to Troy and Gabriella. **(A/N: I'm kinda making up all this medical stuff as I go along. I don't know what really happens when people have brain tumours) **

"So what are you going to do?" Gabriella asked, dreading the answer that might come.

"I think I'm just going to let this run its course" Maria said, looking at Gabriella expectantly. Gabriella's eyes went wide.

"You can't do that!" Gabriella exclaimed as she stood up. "Please, can't you try something else? There has to be another way for you to get better? Please? Gabriella pleaded, her voice going softer at the end as the tears started to come. Troy quickly walked over to Gabriella and engulfed her in a hug. The three of them didn't notice the rest of the gang in the doorway, watching the whole scene.

"I'm sorry Gabby, but I think this is the right decision" Maria said.

"But you shouldn't have to worry about all this for a while yet, right?" Gabriella asked. Maria sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie. The doctors say that they are surprised that I have made it this far. They give it around a month at most" At this Gabriella lets the tears take over. She moved away from Troy and hugged her mom tightly.

"This was going to happen eventually Gabby" Maria whispered to her while she looked up at Troy. She noticed the other wildcats standing in the doorway and beckoned them in.

"How much of that did you hear?" Troy whispered to Taylor as they watched Gabriella cling to her mom. Taylor sighed.

"All of it"

"Poor Gabby" Sharpay said. Gabriella released her mom and looked up to see the rest of the gang there.

"Hi guys" she whispered as she walked over to them. "I'm just going to get some air" she said as she brushed past them. The gang watched helplessly as Gabriella quickly walked through the door.

"I'll go talk to her" Chad said as he followed Gabriella. Maria sighed.

"I hate seeing her like this"

"How much longer do you think you have?" Sharpay asked. She knew that Maria had said a month before but she wasn't so sure if it was true.

"The doctors will be surprised if I make it through the night" Maria said. The girls gasped.

"You need to tell Gabby" Ryan said.

"I know but I can't"

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"I can't bear to break her heart again. I've let her down so many times before and I don't want to have to do it again" Maria explained.

"You never let me down" Gabriella's voice said from the doorway.

* * *

Gabriella quickly walked out of the room and stopped in the middle of the hallway. She walked over to the opposite wall and sank down, put her head on her knees and quietly sobbed. Gabriella didn't hear the door open but she did feel a presence next to her. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her back, knowing it wasn't Troy's.

"Hang in there Gabs" Chad said.

"I don't know how to Chad" Gabriella said as she lifted her head to look at Chad.

"She's always going to be with you, you know that" Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"Yea, I know that"

"Then you should let her know that" Chad said as he stood up and extended his hand to her. Gabriella took his hand and stood up. She gave Chad a hug before they walked back into the room. Gabriella stopped when she heard her mom talking.

"The doctors will be surprised if I make it through the night" Maria said. Gabriella heard the girls gasp.

"You need to tell Gabby" Ryan said.

"I know but I can't"

"Why not?" Sharpay asked.

"I can't bear to break her heart again. I've let her down so many times before and I don't want to have to do it again" Maria explained.

"You never let me down" Gabriella said as she pushed her way into the room. "I couldn't be more proud of you"

"I love you so much Gabby" Maria said. Gabriella crossed the room and hugged her mom again.

"I love you too" she whispered. Maria and Gabriella broke away from the hug to see the rest of the gang standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Group Hug!" Maria suddenly said as she opened her arms wide. The wildcats laughed as the all moved forward and hugged each other. And that's what everyone did for the rest of the night. Telling stories and laughing with each other while Maria sat back and listened. While Sharpay was braiding Gabriella's hair while they listened to Ryan tell another story, Maria turned to Troy.

"Troy?" she asked quietly. Troy turned to her.

"Yea?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything" Troy said as he turned around to face her.

"I want you to look after my Gabriella for me" Maria said while she looked over at Gabriella who was laughing at something Chad said.

"I think I can do that" Troy said.

"Thank you" Maria whispered as she rested back against the pillows.

* * *

It was a little past midnight when everyone started to notice that something wrong with Maria. Her breathing was becoming slower.

"Mami?" Gabriella asked slowly.

"I love you Gabby" Maria whispered as she closed her eyes. A long beeping sound could be heard throughout the room. The gang all watched as Gabriella smiled sadly and kissed her mother on her forehead.

"I love you too Mami" Gabriella whispered before she let some tears fall. Troy was immediately by her side.

"She's not in pain anymore Gabby" Zeke said. Gabriella pulled away from Troy.

"I know that now" she whispered.

"Let's get out of here" Taylor said. The gang nodded and they all left the hospital.

* * *

24 year old Gabriella Montez, soon to be Bolton stood in front of her mother's grave stone. Troy stood right beside her.

"Hi Mami" Gabriella said as she placed a Tulip in front of the grave, her mother's favourite flower. "Troy and I just wanted to come and see you. Everything is moving so fast. I can't believe that Troy and I are getting married tomorrow. I remember you always used to tell me that you could see Troy and I getting married" Gabriella said, earning a laugh from Troy.

"She really said that?" he asked. Gabriella nodded and blushed. "She was telling me that before we even started dating" Gabriella said. She stopped suddenly when she realized that she had never actually told her mother that she and Troy were dating.

"I think she already knew" Troy whispered to her. Gabriella looked up at him.

"Can you read minds?" she asked. Troy chuckled.

"I wish but no. I could see on your face what you were thinking about" Troy explained as he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella leaned back into the embrace.

"I love you soo much Mami. I miss you. I wish you could be here with me tomorrow" Gabriella whispered.

"She will be, right here" Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand and placed it on her heart. Gabriella turned around so that she was facing Troy.

"What would I do without you?" she asked as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"You would completely cease to function" Troy said with a large grin. Gabriella laughed. "That's what would happen to me if I didn't have you" Troy said in a more serious tone.

"I love you" Gabriella whispered.

"I love you too Brie, so much" Troy said as he pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"Your mom would be so proud of you" Troy told Gabriella when they broke apart.

"I know that now. I've done everything we both wanted and I couldn't be happier because she was with me through them all" Gabriella said as she looked back at the grave stone. "And she's still going to be with me on the biggest adventure of my life"

"Our life" Troy corrected her. Gabriella smiled.

"Our life" She said as she laced their fingers together.

"Let's go home" Troy said. Gabriella nodded and together they made their way out of the cemetery, ready to face anything in their way.

**The End**

**

* * *

I feel like i'm going to cry.... i know it wasn't that long but i still had fun writing it. Thank you so much for pushing me to write this. Without all your reviews and stuff.... this probably would have ended after a couple of chapters... not 10. **

**THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU!**

**I don't think i can say that enough.... but that's all i can say to you guys. **

**So i hope all of you had an awesome Christmas and hope you have an fantastic New Years!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**P.S. I probably won't be updating Bank Heist and Music Room for a few days because of New Year's Day and because i should probably get started on some of my holiday homework before i start school. **

**Anyway.... Happy New Year guys!!!!!!!! Hope you have an awesome one. **

**xx Live-in-dreamland1 :D  
**


End file.
